When The Lights Go Out
by Guardian2Be
Summary: Given it up to DeadlyBlackRoses... All the best, Guardian2Be
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly…

**Hey you guys, Guardian2Be here. So I was at a black for DB and I figured I would put a C/R story up just for fun. Hope you enjoy!**

Rose

It was a Wednesday when my life started falling apart. I had gotten up on that cold December morning, gotten changed into a purple tank top with a low neckline, black jeans, and black converse. My hair had a bit of a wave to it. My attire was more spring like, but Dimitri had taught me endurance, a long time ago, before I had killed him. That was when I was eighteen, still reckless, still…me. I had walked down to the cafeteria, Lissa joining me. I was pregnant with Dimitri's child back then, and she hadn't known. After school, I had spilled to her, everything from Victor's lust charm to that staking in Manhattan. He had fled there when Baia became too small for him, and he wanted to get in the same country as me. I had gotten some clues, and found him, staking him once and for all. I had expected Lissa to be nice and understanding, like she always had been. No such luck. She went as far as to say that she'd wished she had never healed me and brought me back from the dead. She wanted no part of me, and so she got her wish. "As you wish, Princess," I simply said. My words had hurt her, but her words had been like acid. I had slammed the door on my way out.

That was a couple months ago. Today would have been our thousands friend anniversary, something we'd kept since the day we met. I had our friendship anklets in a box at the very back of my closet. I was planning to give this to her today, but that dream was long gone. I walked into the cafeteria, and got some lunch. As I walked past Lissa and the Royals' table, I heard Lissa whisper: "Blood whore," that cut deep, but I refused to let it show. I sat at our normal table, with Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Christian, and Alex. Alex was our newest recruit. She had joined us soon after Lissa…left. Alex had light brown hair, pale skin like all Moroi, and hazel eyes. She was pretty. We talked for a couple minutes when I heard Lissa's voice through the bond. _Rose, I'm sorry. Please come talk to me. _She was looking at me, sadness in her eyes. She was blocking me out from her emotions, so I went to her, walking bravely up to the table. The whole lunchroom fell silent. The Royals glared at me. "What?" I asked harshly, knowing this was a trick. She had played this on me a couple days after our break up. Like an idiot I had fallen for it. I vowed to never listen to her through the bond again. "I just wanted to talk to you, Rose." She simply said. "It's too late, Lissa. I know this is a trick. So stop with the charade. You may have wanted to talk a couple days after we split, but remember, you wish you hadn't brought me back." I told her bravely. Lissa glared at me, got up, walked straight in front of me, and slapped my face. My head stayed still. I caught her wrist before she could do anything more. "Lissa, stop, this isn't you. The darkness." I said. She just glared at me. "Awe, did I make Rose mad? Or should I saw Roza. Isn't that what he called you?" She had gone too far. Only the people at my table, besides Alex, and Lissa knew what she was talking about. In one smooth motion, I had her hand behind her back and pushed her up against the wall, making her uncomfortable, but not in pain. The room was in a state of shock, not even the guardians could respond. "You've crossed a line, Vasilisa. Somewhere inside of you is the girl I used to know. Or maybe she isn't. I'll never know until you bring her out. Make the choice now, Liss, before it's too late." I pushed her gently to her table. I made the last sentence louder so the cafeteria could hear. I ran out before the guardians could come after me.

Lissa

I had crossed a line, I know that now. But she deserved pain.

She deserves her heart ripped in two.

**There you go! Tell me if you likes! Sorry about the shortness, but I wanted to get a chapter out there and see what you think before I continue.**

**Review!**

**All the best,**

**Guardian2Be**


	2. Chapter 2: Strigoi Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Here you go! **

Rose

I ran to a place that I haven't been ever since I had killed Dimitri. The cabin. Upon reaching the run down post, I burst through the door and threw myself on the bed. I started to cry, something I haven't done for a long time. I cried for Lissa, and how we weren't friends, I cried for Christian, who didn't deserve to get his heart torn by his only love, I cried for Mason, and how it was my fault that he'd died. And finally, I cried for Dimitri, and how he was gone, forever. "Who said I was gone forever?" Asked a familiar voice. No. No, it wouldn't be, couldn't. "D-Dimitri?" I asked, sitting up to see the tall Russian that came in the old dusty post. "Of course, Roza," he said, coming closer and sitting on the edge of the bed, watching me closely. "B-but how is it possible? I-I…Well, you know," I couldn't say that I had killed him, because I know I had. I had checked his pulse. No beat. Now here he was in front of me, breathing and talking, and…warm, tan. Just as tan as he'd been when he dragged I and Lissa back to the Academy. "When you staked me, you hit at an angle that killed off the Strigoi part of me, but didn't kill me off entirely. I'm dhampir again…Do you want me to prove it?" I was scared that it was a scam, something someone had set me up, like Lissa. But I took my stake out slowly, holding it out to Dimitri. He took it. He didn't scream, or yell, or even look in pain. He was searching my face. I felt an overload of emotions. They weren't coming from me though, they were from Lissa. The biggest emotions were fear and shock. One word I managed to get out from her jumbled thoughts. Strigoi. No, no.

I took off running, and Dimitri was running after me. I took out my extra stake. He soon caught up. "What's wrong?" he panted. "Strigoi, there are Strigoi at the school." It figures that exactly the time I got him back, he could be taken away from me again, gone. We entered the school commons, and saw Moroi getting lead out quickly. Lissa was in between at least twenty guardians, surrounded in a circle of muscle. We were outnumbered. I sprinted toward Lissa, but, of course, I got stopped by at least three Strigoi. "Hello, Novice. I hope you have a good mentor, because you're not going to last long," the middle one spoke. I lunged forward in attack mode, and kicked the left one, and jaw punched the one on the right. I did a perfect roundhouse on the middle one. "I know why you look so familiar," spoke the one on the left. I finally got a good look at him. Blonde hair. Green eyes, ringed in red. Nathan. "Nathan," I growled. "The one and only," he smirked. "You took Dimitri away from me, threatened Lissa, and killed Moroi and dhampirs, and for that, for that you will pay," "Oh, I'm so…" before he could finish, I had slid my stake into his heart. He dropped, and the other two stared in astonishment, like they believed that wasn't possible. Basically, I had them staked in under five seconds. I took off running again, to Lissa, who was surrounded by now twelve guardians. They weren't doing well, and with more of them dying, Lissa would be gone in a couple minutes. No way would I let that happen. I ran over and joined in the fray. I killed at least three Strigoi when I got hit on the head. I stumbled, and got pushed up against a wall. "Hello, Rosemarie. I hope you know you're blood type, because this is going to be slow and painful." He sneered. He leaned his head down and bit in, hard and deep. I yelled out. Christian saw me and lit the Strigoi. Unfortunately, the Strigoi managed to drink most of my life. "Roza!" I heard Dimitri yell, at the same time Lissa yelled, "Rose!" I fell down, next to the remains of the body that Christian charred. I moaned, and soon Strigoi were surrounding me, getting ready to suck the life out of me. "Goodbye, Rose Hathaway." said a menacing voice. I screamed out.

Suddenly, all of the Strigoi were dead and charred. I got lifted into a strong pair of arms. "Christian…" I spoke softly, weak. "Rose, hang in there, we're getting you help." he told me. I moaned when my neck got hit at an uncomfortable angle. "Sorry, Rose. We're almost there…" Christian apologized. He burst through the clinic's doors and began yelling for help. I faintly realized Dimitri, Eddie and Lissa were behind us. The last thing I heard was Christian's yell. "Rose!"

**(I was going to stop here but I really feel bad about not updating, so I decided to give you guys a treat…)**

I was only half awake, and I could smell the clinic. I could hear arguing. It was Christian and Lissa. "…And the one time she came to you for advice, you leave her! She needed you, Lissa! Dimitri left her for Tasha! She needs a friend right now, Liss. And you made it clear you wouldn't be there for her, leaving all of us to pick up the pieces." Man, Christian was angry… "But Christian, I…" Lissa didn't get to finish, because Christian cut in. "She's in an emotional coma, and she may never come out of it because of you! I can't believe you would…" Lissa cut in. "CHRISTIAN! I can feel her emotions! I know how she feels, and I know I made a horrible mistake…She can also hear us…"

**And there you go! I'M SOO SORRY I FEEL SOO BAD FOR NOT UD! DON'T KILL ME!**

**I feel really bad… Please forgive! **

**All the best,**

**Guardian2Be**


End file.
